spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mist
This is the article about the "Livin' With the Squid" episode. Not to be confused with the soda or the deleted article by Chagnew. 'Red Mist '''is the fourth episode of ''Livin' With The Squid. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs *Seavivor Host (cameo) *Don the Whale (cameo) Plot Mr. Krabs sells Squidward a highly addictive drink known as "Red Mist" which just happened to be drugged, causing Squidward to become unhealthily obsessed with the drink and doing anything to get his tentacles on it. Story Squidward had been sitting on the couch watching Seavivor. "Congratulations, Don! It looks like you're our winner! You get a million dollars! Congratulations!" the Seavivor Host shouted. "Alright!" Don grinned, walking off with the bag of money. "I knew he was going to win!" Squidward cheered when someone rang his doorbell. Squidward turned off the TV and walked over to the door, answering the door, only to see Eugene holding a pack of soda. "Eugene? What do you want?" Squidward asked. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in some red mist!" Eugene asked. "Ew! Red Mist?! No way! I hate that fanfic!" Squidward said, glaring at Eugene. "No, that not Red Mist! I'm talking about the soda!" Eugene explained. "The soda?" Squidward asked, grabbing a can of Red Mist and drinking it, his eye twitching. "I'll take all of it!" he grinned, grabbing the pack of Red Mist and handing Eugene the money, before laughing evilly. "...Okay then," Eugene said, stuffing the money in his pocket and walking off. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! Squidward walked into the kitchen while drinking a can of Red Mist. SpongeBob then downstairs and into the kitchen, gasping at the sight. "Squidward! How could you?!" SpongeBob questioned. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything wrong," Squidward said. "Oh, yes, you have. You're drinking Red Mist!" SpongeBob shouted, pointing at the drink. "Yeah, so?" Squidward asked, taking another sip of the soda. "Squidward, all cans of Red Mist are drugged! They make you do insane stuff! Tons of people have gone to jail for crimes that were caused by Red Mist!" SpongeBob shouted. "Oh, really? If Red Mist is SO bad, then why do they still allow it to be sold?" Squidward asked. "The same reason they let alcohol and tobacco products to be sold. FOR MONEY!" SpongeBob shouted, trying to warn Squidward. "SpongeBob, I really doubt that," Squidward said, continuing to drink the Red Mist. "Fine! Well, then I'm calling the police. Maybe they can knock some sense into you," SpongeBob said, taking out his cell phone. "Oh, no you don't!" Squidward said, grabbing SpongeBob's cell phone and smashing it with his tentacles. "Now to shut you up...PERMANETLY," Squidward grinned maliciously, taking out a knife with blood all over it. "GAH! Wait...why is there blood on that knife? You just turned crazy now," SpongeBob asked, rather confused. "Oh, this isn't blood. This is ketchup from a Krabby Patty I was eating," Squidward explained. "Oh. Anyways...GAH! Squidward's got a knife!" SpongeBob shouted, running into Patrick's room and hiding under his bed. "SpongeBob, what are you doing?" Patrick asked. "Just hiding from Squidward! He's gone crazy! Wait...wait's happening here? W-WHY IS THE FLOOR DOING THIS?!" SpongeBob panicked as the floor underneath Patrick's bed began to open up, causing SpongeBob to fall in a large dark room with tons of machinery around. "What the? What's this? Some sort of secret lair...?" SpongeBob questioned, looking around the air as the the floor underneath Patrick's bed began to close up again, which would prevent SpongeBob from leaving the lair. "Gah, oh no! PATRICK! PATRICK! Help, help!" SpongeBob pleaded with no luck, the floor evenutallly closed all the way, leaving SpongeBob trapped in the lair. "AH! AH! Squidward's got a knife!" Patrick shouted, running into the Krusty Krab. "MR. KRABS, HELP!" Patrick shouted. "Patrick, me boy? What's got you so afraid?" Eugene asked. "Squidward's gone crazy! He was chasing Squidward with a knife!" Patrick explained when suddenly Squidward burst into the Krusty Krab, holding the knife. "Squidward? What are you doing here? You told me you quit working at the Krusty Krab!" Eugene said. "I did quit. I'm here for another reason..." Squidward said, nearing Eugene with the knife. "Another reason...? Aha, you must want a Krabby Patty!" Eugene grinned, holding up a Krabby Patty. "Wrong again!" Squidward said, holding up a knife. The screen moves to the left, leaving Squidward and Euegene out of view as a red substance is squirted all over the floor. Cut to Patrick. "NNNNNOOOOOO!" he shouted, pure terror in his eyes. Trivia *Anonymous writer Puppet Time wrote this episode in 2006 but it did not air until 2011. *It is revealed that Patrick has a secret lair located under his bed. *The name "Red Mist" is a reference to a SpongeBob creepypasta. It's even referenced by Squidward when he says he "hates that fanfic". Red Mist ''is also known as ''Squidward's Suicide. *This episode ends on a cliffhanger which is continued in the next episode. Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment